


Because Ed is Bored

by sonata_de_morte



Series: Bound [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plus study breaks are helpful, right? Winry’s always sending him links to articles about how reading for ten straight hours is bad for your eyes or your development or something like that, so he’d be doing Al a favor if he…interrupted. And he knows exactly how he wants to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Ed is Bored

Exam week is the worst time of the year in Ed’s opinion, and anyone who calls _him_ an overachiever has clearly never met his brother. Al’s maxing out his credit load and still managing to pick up a few extra on the side, and Ed has taken to calling him ‘Hermione’ under his breath when Al can’t hear him, and he and Winry have made about a hundred jokes about Time Turners during their weekly Skype calls.

Ed’s been done studying for hours, and he’s _bored._ Somehow the sight of Al, sitting at the kitchen table scribbling out yet another page of notes just makes it worse.

It’s not as if Al needs to spend all this time stressing out. People had always assumed Ed was the smartest member of the Elric family, but that was just because Al was quiet as a kid. Once he started talking, it was clear that while Ed was something of a prodigy in some areas, Al was practically an all-around genius. So really. If he takes a small break to entertain Ed, it’s not like he’s going to _fail._

Plus study breaks are helpful, right? Winry’s always sending him links to articles about how reading for ten straight hours is bad for your eyes or your development or something like that, so he’d be doing Al a favor if he…interrupted.

And he knows exactly how he wants to do it.

The kitchen is quiet but for the sound of Al’s pen on paper and the flipping of pages (Ed’s the only one who seems to need to swear at his books to retain information), and he creeps in, taking advantage of Al’s single mindedness to drop to his hands and knees and crawl under the table unnoticed. Al usually has eyes like a fucking hawk, so this is a first.

His brother’s legs are even splayed open already, and really, this is just too easy. Quick fingers dance up Al’s inseam to the button and zipper of the jeans, undoing them quickly and reaching in to pull out Al’s cock.

“Ed,” and Al’s voice is laden with exasperation. “How short is your attention span that you can’t wait one hour before you resort to this?”

“You say that like you haven’t been in here since lunch time. Take a look at the clock.”

The silence above the table indicates Al has realized that it’s closing in on six and he hasn’t moved.

“Oh. Well. Still. I need to know this before Wednesday, so get out of my boxers and go do something productive.”

Ed gauges the tone. It’s not the ‘this is a command and you will be punished for disobeying’ tone Al uses sometimes, but it’s still pretty firm. Too bad Ed’s on a mission. “Hm…this _is_ productive,” he says, stroking Al with one hand and licking his lips as he watches his brother’s cock fill slowly.

“ _Ed._ Seriously.”

“ _Al,_ I am serious,” Ed retorts and then leans forward to lick a hot line up Al’s cock. He’s being willfully disobedient now, but he knows Al well enough to know that if he really wanted Ed to stop, he’d just order him to. Instead his brother just moans softly, and Ed grins, taking Al into his mouth and sucking slowly.

“Fuck,” Al swears above him, and Ed smirks around his cock. Getting Al to swear is always a goal of his, and if he’s reached it already, then he’s in for a treat later.

He works Al to full hardness, sucking the tip and then taking him down into his mouth, bypassing his gag reflex and pushing down more. One of Al’s hands comes down to grip his hair, holding him in place until he chokes with the need to breathe before he is forcibly pulled off of Al’s cock.

Ed whines at the loss, but then he’s being pulled out from under the table and thrown over it. He looks over his shoulder to see that Al’s eyes are dark with desire and his cock is hard and jutting out from his open pants, still slick with Ed’s saliva. It’s a delicious image, especially considering the stern look on his brother’s face that promises he’s going to pay for his disobedience.

Al presses him down against the table, one hand flat on the middle of Ed’s back. “Who do you belong to, brother?” Al asks, voice demanding an answer.

“You.”

“And when I tell you to do something, what are you supposed to do?”

Ed swallows hard against the tide of arousal washing through him. “Do it. I’m supposed to do it.”

“That’s right. So since you know that, I can only assume that you want to punished like a brat. Since you’re acting like one.” His hand comes down hard on Ed’s still clothed ass, but he feels it all the same and lets out a little moan.

“Sorry, Al.”

Al laughs. “No, you’re not. You knew exactly what you were doing.”

And that’s true, of course, so he doesn’t argue. Instead he gasps when Al practically rips his jeans and boxers down, leaving them bunched around Ed’s ankles. He grabs a handful of Ed’s hair and yanks his head back, offering him two fingers. “Suck. Put that mouth of yours to good use.”

_Fuck_ , Al’s sexy when he gets like this, and Ed whimpers at the pain in his scalp, but wastes no time in leaning closer and taking the fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking them until they’re slick and wet.

Al doesn’t let go of his hair when he pulls his fingers free, but keeps Ed’s head up while the slick fingers trail down to his ass, nudging his hole and then slipping in, working him open. Ed gasps and wiggles at the intrusion, biting his lip when it hurts a little, making his cock take more of an interest.

“ _Al,_ ” he moans, pushing his ass back for more. God, he’s good at this, at making Ed want nothing but him, nothing more than to be Al’s plaything, his to use and fuck and hurt however he wants to.

“Shh,” Al soothes. “You don’t get to ask for things right now. You’re being punished, so be still.”

He whimpers and folds his hands into fists against the table, trying to obey, but _fuck_. He wants more and he wants it _bad._

Luckily it seems Al wants more, too because after a moment those fingers are being replaced with Al’s cock, and it stretches Ed and fills him so good. So good that he has to let out a soft cry and stem the tide of begging that wants to spill from his lips. The _please please please fuck me, jesus fuck, Al, please just take me_ doesn’t come out, and he focuses on breathing instead.

Al doesn’t give him any time to adjust, either. Instead he pulls right back out and then slams back in, setting a punishing pace that has books and papers sliding across the table and the table itself squeaking against the linoleum floor.

Ed’s crying out in incoherent words, trying to convey how _good_ it feels and how he’s Al’s, only Al’s, how bad he needs it.

And Al keeps that grip on his hair the whole time, uses it for leverage to pound into him, and it’s not long before Ed’s begging to come, even though he’s supposed to be being punished. He knows Al won’t leave him wanting. He won’t take his pleasure and not take care of Ed’s too, at least not right now. Not when they haven’t discussed it first.

There’s a breathless chuckle and then, “Yes, I guess you can. Come for me, you disobedient thing.”

That’s all he needs. He cries Al’s name, tears falling from his eyes at the sheer magnitude of the bright, hot pleasure erupting over him. He comes in long spurts and then slumps as much as he can with that hand still holding his head up. Al keeps thrusting, using his body until he finds his own release and fills Ed with it.

They both take a moment to catch their breath, and Al lets Ed go, letting him slump to the table and then down to the floor in a heap.

“If you got cum on my books, you’re going to be licking it up,” Al says, leaning over to inspect the thick medical texts.

“Didn’t,” Ed pants, but he can’t be sure of that.

Apparently he’s in the clear because Al just pets his head for a bit, tucking himself back into his pants and then sitting in the chair so Ed can rest his head on Al’s knee.

“Am I still in trouble?” Ed asks, making a pleased sound when Al’s nails scratch over his scalp.

“Of course you are. In fact…”

Before Ed can react, he is being pulled to his feet and led through the living room to the bedroom, and he barely has time to kick off the tangle of jeans and boxers to avoid tripping and falling on his face.

“I need to finish studying,” Al says sternly. “And I don’t trust you not get bored and disruptive again, so.” He picks up the length of chain that is usually attached to their bed when he wants Ed to stay put and locks it to the collar that’s always around Ed’s neck. “This should help you keep out of trouble.”

“But, _Al,_ ” Ed whines, jerking on the chain. It’s long enough that he can move around on the bed, and that’s about it. “This is cruel and unusual punishment.”

“Oh, it is not. Your laptop is right there, and I know you’re hording snacks in your nightstand. And we _both_ know you’re going to be asleep in about fifteen minutes anyway. I’ll let you go in an hour.”

“But—”

“Don’t make me lock a gag in your mouth and take the key with me.”

Ed sighs. “Yeah, okay.”

“Good boy.”

It’s not ideal, but his ass is still pleasantly sore, and he did get a break from his boredom, so he doesn’t suppose he can complain too much.


End file.
